


Answer

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all saw it coming. Even I did, though I care not to get involved in such things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer

"Do you pride yourself in being weak?" asked Wufei out of the blue. Of all of his fellow ex-pilots Heero never pegged Wufei as the talkative type, and he never expected to be asked such a question at a social gathering.

"Depends on what you mean by weak," said Heero, leaning his elbows against the balcony's railing. The party was inside. It was starting to sprinkle, yet he was outside, overlooking the festivities. Relena was having her eighteenth birthday party. This was what she considered quaint, yet many people had attended. He kept an eye out for suspicious activity, but did not partake in any socializing.

That was, until Wufei of all people joined him in the drizzle. Interesting choice of weather for this time of year. He wondered if this colony was conserving water, hence the reluctant precipitation.

"In what case is being weak acceptable?" said Wufei, not content with Heero's non-answer and pondering. He had been standing outside for over an hour, unwilling to move, unwilling to talk to anyone. Least of all that guy.

"It's hard to say." The rain was starting. Perhaps it wasn't so reluctant after all.

"Damn it, Heero!" said Wufei, punching the wall of the building. He showed no sign of pain, but people from the inside showed concern. "He expects an answer, you know."

"He?"

"You know who! He's doing a good job hiding how he feels, talking and joking around with everyone inside, but it's not the same without you. You're the responsible one. You take care of him."

"So you know," said Heero, perhaps not as surprised as he ought to have been. "What's it to you?"

"We all saw it coming. Even I did, though I care not to get involved in such things."

"Then why are we having this discussion?"

Wufei's carefully prepared words seemed to die in his throat, to which he responded with another fist against the wall. He didn't leave until Relena herself showed up and asked Wufei inside. He was drawing in too much unnecessary attention. She said nothing to Heero, though she obviously had something to say. He supposed it was inevitable.

"Send Duo out," said Heero. When the rain began to pour, beating down on him almost as hard as Duo's fist had against his jaw. He stumbled back against the railing, and the next thing he knew Duo was kissing him. Hard. He thought his feelings were mistaken, misplaced, when Duo walked out on him last time. Seems he was too weak to ask why, too scared the answer wouldn't be favorable.

There was no pride in being weak. There was only pride in having Duo's answer.

END


End file.
